


Of Sickness and Stubbornness

by I_Wish_I_Was_Interesting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Caring Gabriel, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Protective Dean, Protective Gabriel, Sam is stubborn, Sick Sam, domestic sabriel, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Wish_I_Was_Interesting/pseuds/I_Wish_I_Was_Interesting
Summary: Sam has a bug, Gabriel takes care of Sam.I suck at summaries, i'm sorry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fluff piece I wrote, I have no idea if it's any good. Tell me what you think about it in the comments. Shout out to all my friends who have convinced me to start posting my work.

"Heya Sammy," Gabriel smiled as he entered the bunker. He and Sam had it to themselves for a while, whilst Dean and Cas were off hunting.

"Hey," Sam replied slightly breathless.

Gabe's face fell as he saw Sam with massive bags under his eyes, his skin pale and his hair flattened and slightly damp with sweat.

"Sam are you okay?" Gabe asked cautiously.

"Yeah I’m fine." Sam said.

Gabe snorted, "you sure 'bout that Sasquatch."

"Shut up it's just a bug, it'll pass soon, I'm fine.”

"Hello, Archangel over here. Let me just heal you." Gabriel said reaching over to touch Sam's temple.

Sam quickly jerked away from the touch and glared, "No healing, Gabe. I'm fine."

Gabriel sighed dramatically, "Fine, but at least eat something."

"Not hungry, besides, I'm researching," he said gesturing to the mountains of books and paper that surrounded him.

"Sam, you're sick, at least take it a bit easier." 

"Can't, things to do." Sam said slightly distracted.

"Sam when's the last time you slept?" Gabriel asked softly.

"I dunno," Sam said making notes whilst peering into a book.

Gabriel sighed, Sam often got this, he'd get too wrapped up in researching and not sleep or eat for days on end. It really didn’t help that he was also sick.

 

Gabriel walked off and moved into a separate room to give Dean a call. As much as he hated to admit it, Dean was a fountain of knowledge when it came to taking care of Sammy.  
"Heya Dean." Gabriel said cheerfully.

"Gabriel. What's wrong? Where's Sam?" Dean said.

"Now Dean have you ever thought that maybe I was ringing up just to say hi?"

"Gabriel." Dean warned.

Gabriel sighed, "Fine, it's Sam. He's fine, just got a bit of a bug, but he's not letting me heal him and he's researching like mad and I have no idea when the last time he ate or slept was, I was out doing some stuff Cassie asked me to do, so I didn’t know he was going into one of his phunks."

"What type of sick? A cold? Is he nauseous? How does he look?" Dean replied going into big brother mode automatically.

"He's pale and sweaty, I’m going to guess nauseous because when I offered food, he said he wasn’t hungry, but that could easily just be because he's distracted."  
“Okay well can’t you just heal him?”

Gabriel sighed, “You know how he is Dean, he doesn’t want to be healed and after all his dealings with angels ignoring that whole little free will thing you humans enjoy so much, I don’t exactly want to add to that misery more then I already have.”

“Fair enough. If you don’t heal him then drag him to bed. He needs to shut down but he won’t let himself so he actually needs to be shoved into bed and then he’ll realise how exhausted he is. Let him sleep first and then have a protein shake for him when he wakes up.” Dean replied.

“Thanks Dean,”

“Take care of my brother Gabe,” Dean warned.

 

“Sam.” Gabriel said standing right in front of him.

“Gabe.” Sam greeted, not looking up.

“Bed time.” He said crossing his arms.

Sam looked up, “Gabe, your concern is touching, really, but I have heaps to do and-”

“And it will all be here when you’re all better. Now you don’t want to get healed, fine. But that means you’re on bed rest until I say so.” 

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head. Ignoring him, he went back to his books.

Gabriel sighed, to himself more than anyone else, and placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder flying them to Sam’s room where he put Sam in bed.

“Gabriel what the hell!” Sam yelled trying to get out of bed but couldn’t due to whatever Gabriel was doing.

“Sorry Sammy-kins, but I said you’re on bedrest.” 

“Gabriel cut it out! I need to be working now, I’m not letting you or a small bug stop me.” Sam protested.

“Sammy that’s so cute, you think you can overpower me. Now, scoot over.”

“What?”

“Come on cuddle time.” Gabriel smiled.

“You so don’t deserve cuddles after this stunt.” Glared Sam.

“Too bad,” Gabriel said moving Sam over easily with his Archangel strength. 

He hopped into the bed and wrapped himself around Sam. Despite Sam being a lot taller than Gabe, Gabe would always be the bigger spoon which still weirded Sam out. Placing Sam’s head on his chest he began to comfortingly stroke his hair. Gabriel smiled at Sam who was fighting a yawn. Gabriel continued the rhythmic stroking and peered at Sam again, whose eyes were fluttering, struggling to stay open. A few moments later Sam was completely out and Gabriel grinned at his success. Sam snuggled deeper into Gabriel’s chest and Gabe readjusted his grip on Sam so one hand was in his hair and the other was wrapped around his chest holding him close. 

“Sleep tight, Sammy,” Gabriel whispered.


End file.
